


Arc 2: Downpour

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: Sacrifice [3]
Category: The Secret Saturdays
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Crimes & Criminals, Cryptid OC, Gen, I Tried, Is this the arc where the Canada joke starts?, Mean OCs, Minor Character Death, Murder, Mystery, Rain, Storms, nice OC, poetry quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: A call comes in, alerting the Saturdays of a recent murder - believed to have been done by a strange animal. Zak and his family go to investigate, putting themselves in the line of danger.





	1. Downpour part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried a whole mystery shebang but ugh my early writing sucks. Dang, I was a smol child when it came to writing back then, huh?
> 
> Yes there is death but I don't think it's too gorey. Unlike a certain arc much later.
> 
> Enjoy Season 3 Episode 4.

 

Downpour (Pt.1)

* * *

" _The clearest Summer can end in a downpour. Could end in Lightning and Thunder."-_ Benjamin Alire Saenz, 'Aristotle and Dante discover the secrets of the universe.'

* * *

 

_10:00 P.M._

It's raining in the little town of who-knows-where, USA. The rain increases steadily, the dark roads and buildings drenched. Thunder rumbles out like the sound of some great beast, lightning chasing it swiftly and lighting the sky with a flash.

On one street a lone man is locking up for the night. All other shopkeepers on the little road had already locked up and left hours before at the mention of a storm, but not Mr. Dunnel.

Mr. Dunnel was a man in his late forties, of medium height and with a balding head. He took great pride in his work and strictly following his own rules. He stayed until ten p.m. because he had put his buissness hours until ten p.m. Even as the sky darkened to the color of foreboding and the winds shrieked like some unearthly beast, he stayed since he was a man of his word.

He pulled his coat closer at the onslaught of the gale, and began to walk home since he had no car to speak of and the buses were no longer running at this hour.

Thunder rumbled out closely but there had been no flash. Mr. Dunnel cocked his head. Strange. He heard the thunder rumble again, close and off to the left, but no flash.

He turned towards the alley he had happened to be passing, were he  _thought_  he had heard the apparent thunder. He squinted at the gloom and walked further into the darkness of the alley, as is custom with the human race when curious, to go  _towards_  the strangeness. But alas, that would be the good Mr. Dunnel's undoing.

As he squinted through the rain, he could make out something in the gloom. The thunder sounded again, but with an unnaturally animalistic whine. He gasped in shock when eyes shining the color of garnets met his aging earthen ones.

At that moment, real thunder rumbled forth with the following lightening, briefly illuminating a gray furred beast in the rain, huge and imposing.

Mr. Dunnel didn't have time to scream as the garnet-eyed creature leapt at him with a thunderous roar.

The rain slackened off slightly when a human figure came out of the darkness, an object in his hand. It swooped down and snatched the keys that had fallen, putting them in their jacket along with the other object. It looked at the Garnet-eyed cryptid, and nodded. "Good."

Mr. Dunnel's body was found the next day.

* * *

 

"I'm just saying we don't have a car, so instead of a driving permit I should get a piloting permit for the airship!"

"Zak, for the last time, you're not getting a permit to pilot the airship until you're over eighteen and that's final!"

"But Dad, I'll be fifteen and a half in little over a year - that's when most people get their driving permit! It'll be  _forever_  if I have to wait until I'm eighteen!"

The father and son had been arguing little over a half-hour about the matter. Zak felt that learning to drive a car with his particular family's  _lifestyle_  would be difficult and pointless, therefore he should be allowed to get a piloting permit of sorts in place of a driving permit. Doc refuted on the grounds that an airship and car were two completely different things  _and_  legally you needed to be eighteen to get a piloting permit.

Their argument was interrupted when Drew came bursting into the control room, obviously very worried and a little breathless.

"We need to change course to a little town called Wesville, and quickly," She said hurriedly.

Doc, noting his wife's expression, readily complied. "On it. What's the situation?"

Her eyes flittered to Zak and she answered hesitantly. "A-A body was found this morning. …A human body."

Zak's body stiffened a little and Doc asked the question Drew knew he would. "Why are they calling  _us_  in?"

Drew opened her mouth to reply, but Zak cut her off, already figuring it out.

"Because the human was killed by a cryptid."

* * *

 

They arrived at the scene of the crime - such a cliché title, Zak thought - to examine, well, the scene of the crime. And the body.

Well, where the body  _was;_  Drew and Doc were going to go to the morgue later to examine the wounds, but Zak was only allowed to look at the surroundings. He didn't really want to see the body - he hated the thought of dead things,  _especially_  humans - but he wanted to do all he could to help out. He even insisted on helping his parents at the morgue later, but they strictly said no. Zak complied, full of relief.

There was no tickertape in yellow screaming 'DO NOT CROSS-CRIME SCENE'. Rather, the police had closed down the street to any civilian access, which blocked off the alley where the 'murder' had occurred. ( _Could you really say 'murder', if the man was killed by a cryptid that was most likely with a more animalistic frame of mind? 'Attacked' would be a better word than 'murdered',_  Zak thought.)

The Saturdays - including Fiskerton in this adventure - were to meet with an officer at the scene to be 'briefed'. Walking up the road - named McAlistar Road - past shops of all kinds of finery that were closed for the day, they didn't notice anything unusual or off. Well, except for the brothers, Zak and Fiskerton.

The two boys in question glanced around the subdued street, as though the air hung with an unusual atmosphere. Like smoke from a fire, death's visitation lingered in the street. Although Zak wasn't fully aware of it, his human instincts were the slightest bit stronger, and though nowhere near as superb as an animals like Fiskerton, he  _knew_  rather than  _sensed_  that something was wrong. And even though Fiskerton didn't have the soul of an 'oh so evil and powerful cryptid', he actually knew that the disturbing sense was that of death. He  _was_  an animal after all, and a cryptid to boot.

They passed the victim's shop -  _Dunnel's Gem Rarities_ \- and soon made it to the afore mentioned alley. A police car was parked in front of it, and an officer in blue leaned against the car. He waved to them as they came into his line of sight.

He was a younger man - maybe mid-thirties - with short, chestnut hair. His eyes were a dark brown tinted with humor. He wore a stereotypical darker blue police uniform, even with a hat to match. This he held in his hand, probably wanting to seem important as he put it on. Which is exactly what he did when they approached.

He shook hands with each of them in turn, even Fiskerton (though with the slightest hint of surprise), and spoke in a rich voice full of welcome.

"Good day! You must be The Saturdays. I'm officer Kinnly, Mark Kinnly. I apologize that you had to be dragged into this. My commanding officer says you're the best -well only- cryptidzoologists he knows. I myself believe that the beasts exist, but most of my fellow boys disagree. That's why I was sent to brief you and help out. You see, although the man was mur- I mean, 'attacked' by a cryptid, for an animal attack it was too… clean."

Doc raised an eyebrow. "Could you elaborate, Officer Kinnly?"

The good officer rubbed the back of his neck and glanced briefly at Zak. Doc nodded, giving him consent to continue. "Well... I don't want to get graphic, but with animals there's usually two outcomes of a kill, which I'm sure you guys know of. One is hunting, in which an animal delivers a killing blow and eats some, if not all, of its prey. This was obviously not the case. Two…the animal feels threatened or frenzied, severely damaging the body with multiple kill marks. Also not what had happened."

"Then what did happen?" Zak asked, his mother giving him a sharp look.

"Well, this is where it gets interesting," Mark continued. "The creature bit the victim in the throat, but left no other wounds. Some of his vertebrates were crushed - probably because the creature had pounced on him - but nothing else. Like I said, too clean of a kill."

Drew looked as though she was thinking deeply when she spoke. "I think it's best if Doc and I go to the morgue, while Zak and Fiskerton stay here and look around a bit. Do you mind staying here and looking with my boys, Officer Kinnly?"

Mark smiled broadly, and even looked a little relieved. "Thanks ma'am. Hope you find somethin'." As they left, Mark spoke aloud to himself saying, "I hope that if you do that it'll help us stop this monster."

The good Officer was surprised, to say the least, when he heard a growl. He looked at the two Saturday boys, only to notice it was  _Zak_  who seemed a bit pissed off, and not his cryptid brother. His expression became puzzled when the furry behemoth called Fiskerton led Zak to the alley while 'talking' to the boy as though to soothe hurt feelings. Mark Kinnly didn't understand what he'd done to upset the boy, at least enough to make him  _growl_  like an animal. He assumed the boy was picking up on animal tendencies because of his parents' job. He only hoped he didn't upset him further, if only because he didn't like to see people hurt in any way.  _Especially_  kids.

* * *

 

_Cathrine Morgue, approx. a 20 minute drive from McAlistar Road_

Doc and Drew were examining the body like true scientists, noting everything and keeping an eye open for anything strange.

Drew was unsettled by the body, but knew she had a job to do. She examined the throat wound feeling greatly disturbed, and spoke to Doc who was as bothered as she was.

"Definitely Cryptid, based on the bite marks; They lean towards Pantherine but don't match any of the four Panthera. The wound goes pretty deep, some  _serious_  fang work here. No way it could be from a weapon."

Doc scoffed, "other than the cryptids fangs, you mean."

Drew, who was on the left side of the body, looked up at Doc and gave him a hint of a smirk. Before she could retort however, she noticed something.

"Doc," she said, a little strained, "could you turn his right arm over, with the palm facing upwards please."

He complied a bit disgruntledly, glad for the gloves the mortician had provided. As he did so, his eyes widened. On the underside of the deceased Mr. Abraham Dunnel's arm, right on the wrist, was three connecting slashes, a crude shape of lightening, obviously made by some sort of blade.

"Now that wasn't made by a cryptid," Doc commented.

Drew merely nodded.

* * *

 

_Alley on McAlistar Road_

Fiskerton and Zak examined the area to the best of their ability - meaning until they got bored and started to mess around as they were apt to do - noting a few details that they'd tell their parents when they got back. Eventually, They started mock fighting, laughing and exchanging friendly insults.

Officer Kinnly, who was leaning against his car in a relaxed manner, smiled broadly at the pair. It was a great joy to see the two brothers enjoying themselves - even though one was a strange gorilla-cat thing - especially when despair had hit the little town of Wesville only last night.

Mark was suddenly shook out of his thoughts when he heard Fiskerton give a yell of alarm. Swiftly the good Officer took in the situation. Zak had seemingly disappeared and Fiskerton seemed to be half-way into the ground. Mark strode over there to see what had happened.

Fiskerton hung halfway down a manhole calling down to Zak, whose responses drifted up distorted and echoing. It appeared that the manhole had been left open overnight. Officer Kinnly quickly dropped down besides Fiskerton and called down to the boy. "Zak! Can you hear me? Are you injured?"

Zak's response drifted up, distorted.  _"I'm okay! I'm in some sort of underground tunnel…probably part of the sewers! I think you guys should come see this!"_

Mark replied that he'd find something to lower down and come check it out. Zak sighed in relief; what he hadn't told Mark was that he'd sensed something that wasn't right. He didn't know what it was, but it was  _bad_. He hoped that Fiskerton would perhaps smell something important.

Soon Mark returned with a good, stout rope, one used for rock-climbing. Fiskerton gave him a puzzled look, making questioning noises while gesturing at the rope. Mark's own face was one of confusion until it dawned on him what Fiskerton was trying to ask. He made a gesture behind himself and simply said, "There's a hardware store." Fiskerton nodded, satisfied with his answer.

The cop tied the rope to a nearby dumpster, lowering the other end into the manhole. He checked that it would hold, and then carefully climbed (well, more like  _slid_ ) down the rope, Fiskerton following.

After making it to the bottom he turned to Zak and asked, "So what'd you want us to see kid?"

Instead of answering Mark, he turned to his brother and asked, "Can you smell anything Fisk? Any new scents? Anything like where the m-  _incident_  took place?"

Fiskerton closed his eyes and took a few good sniffs. Unfortunately, the rain and cold metal of the sewers made any underlying scents undetectable. He opened his eyes and was about to relay this disappointment to Zak, when something caught his eye.

"Hrwah-zhat?" Fiskerton inquired, pointing behind Zak.

"What-?" Zak questioned, turning around confusedly to see what Fiskerton had pointed to. Mark was already examining the ground, and the two Saturdays joined him.

On the concrete ground, ever so slightly, were scrapes. Marks, obviously made by claws of some sort.

"Good eye," Officer Kinnly said to Fiskerton, who made a pleased noise at the compliment.

Zak was carefully examining the marks, putting to use his knowledge of cryptidzoology. "Whatever it is, it's heavy. It's headed that way," he said, pointing ahead.

Officer stood up and stretched. Gesturing to where Zak had pointed he said to the boys, "Well, shall we?"

The strange trio walked into the gathering gloom of the metal tunnel, following the marks of a beast who committed murder by command of its master.

**End Of Part 1…**


	2. Desolation Part 2

Downpour (Pt.2)

* * *

 

_McAlistar Road, Around Noon_

Doc and Drew arrived back at the alley, abuzz with excitement and worry at this new development. It helped explain why the man was killed, but also left some unanswered questions. A Cryptid - much more likely than a normal animal - had killed Mr. Dunnel, but obviously a human had made the lightning mark. Only a sharp-edged blade could cut flesh that way, and it was highly unlikely, nay, absolutely impossible for a beast-like cryptid to kill with a human weapon, much less leave a  _signature_.

Full of intent to tell the good officer Kinnly the news, they were disappointed and a bit worried when they arrived back and not a soul was to be found. Luckily Mark had remembered about Zak's parents and left them a note.

_Saturdays-_

_The kid found some sort of trail. The behemoth, Zak, and I are following it through the sewers; catch up when you can. Would you mind checking out the victim's store for a mo. ? I had the intentions to examine it with you but then this development happened. Please check for anything unusual._

_-Officer Mark Kinnly_

Drew sighed in relief. At least her boys were with the officer, rather than bounding into trouble alone. Again. She was still a bit worried - as mothers are apt to be - but she trusted Officer Kinnly to look after the boys until she got there.

Doc crumpled the note and began walking to 'Dunnel's Gem Rarities', which wasn't too far away.

"Well, let's go check out this shop."

Drew grabbed his arm, "Doc, we have to go help Zak. They're following the trail of a  _murderer_ , _and_  possibly a dangerous cryptid."

Doc, who fully understood his wife's concern, reassured her. "We'll only be a few minutes. I well trust Officer Kinnly to look after our boys.  _Plus_ , Zak's powers are back, he'll be able to handle a Cryptid. _Especially_  if he feels that it's a danger to others. I only want to take a minute in there, glance around, and then follow this 'trail'. Obviously Mark thinks a human is involved, which  _we_  have evidence one is. If we find out what this guy's after, it may also help the boys."

Drew sighed, "You're probably right. I'm just worried about them."

Doc smiled, "You're  _always_  worried about them. And not without a good reason. Come on, the sooner we get done, the sooner we can catch up."

They continued on their way to the shop.

* * *

 

_Underground sewage tunnels of Wesville, about a half-hour after entering._

They had been walking for quite a while - well, what felt like a while - the tell-tale marks never changing. Always small, subtle claw-scrapes on the ground. At one juncture there had been massive gouges in the metal wall, as though the cryptid had been attacked or gone into a frenzy. Zak wondered why.

At one point Fiskerton offered to carry Zak on his shoulder as he'd done countless times before, but Zak refused. They may encounter trouble and Fiskerton shouldn't be tired out.

Eventually their tunnel led close to another massive four-way juncture and they stopped. Voices, about four, echoed lazily in the tunnel. A low growl sounded once or twice, distorted by the metal walls. They went a little closer and listened, staying out of sight.

In the shadows a masked figure hid.

* * *

 

_Dunnel's Gem Rarities_

Doc and Drew were looking around the shop - a quaint little place of raw and cut gems, geodes, and even metals - looking for a clue. Nothing was moved. Not a hair out of place nor a single gem missing. Drew even picked the lock upon entering, since it had still been locked up. No money or documents stolen. If there was indeed robbery involved, what  _had_  the thief come for, stolen?

What bothered Doc the most was the locked door. It had been locked, yet no keys were found with or near the deceased. The keys were simply gone. Doc would have immediately left to go find his boys if it weren't for this fact. Well, that and what Drew found.

"Doc, will you come over here for a minute?"

He strode over to see what she'd found. On the floor were barely visible footprints, probably from dirty rainwater drying. They led to the back room, where a little oaken desk lay. There was one drawer on the top left that hadn't quite closed all the way, as though the thief had gotten lazy or hadn't cared.

At a nod from Drew, Doc opened the little drawer.

"I wonder what he wanted to steal  _that_  for."

* * *

 

_Four-way Tunnel Juncture_

Zak, although wearing his trademark bright orange shirt, was the least noticeable of the trio, especially if he crouched down low enough in the shadows. After reluctant consent from Mark and Fisk, he got a little closer to the opening, peeking every once in a while and assessing the situation. All three could hear what was being spoken easily enough.

A tall, younger man - probably late twenties - wore all black, coupled with a dark raincoat. He had dark brown hair and pale blue eyes, wearing an air of cunning like a cloak. In one hand he held an object akin to a primitive whistle of silver. On one side of him a large cryptid paced restlessly.

The creature had fur the color of a storm that was unblemished by any markings. Its head was broad and could roughly be described as being similar to a cat. It had fangs that stuck out quite a bit and ears that were rounded and triangular. Its eyes were a deep, garnet-red. Zak thought that if the Lion-Sun Cat was a representative of light and warmth, then this beast could only be described as a torrent of cold and the raw power of the storm.

Three men stood opposite of the man and beast, two older and the other more similar in age to the blue eyed man. All looked like seasoned thieves, quick and sly, most likely known criminals. Their conversation echoed off the walls, somewhat loud as a result of the 'cavern' they occupied.

The younger man boldly scorned the criminals, boasting about his accomplishment with complete arrogance.

" _You_ didn't think I could accomplish the robbery, but it was so simple! I watched and waited, and when the moment came, I struck! None of you thought of using a  _cryptid_ , an  _animal_  for the deed! Only  _I_ could accomplish something like that! I even left mark, so slight, those  _idiots_  examining the body will think either that Threx here did it or that the man got it when he fell. It was a work of absolute genius.  _Now_  will you consider my offer Shezar?"

One of the older men, presumably 'Shezar', (The name sounded to be  _Shay-Zarr_ ), spoke, the tiger tattoo on the side of his neck moving as he did so.

"We did say that if you could acquire the… item without getting caught that you would become part of our…special group. But only if you aren't caught. Give it a few days yet tempest, and we shall see."

The young man 'Tempest' seemed a bit peeved at this, but merely asked another question pressuring his mind. "That is…reasonable, I guess. But as I join you, I'll get a portion of whatever is stolen. We split it four ways, right Adder? That's what you told me."

Adder, the youngest of the men there, nodded. "If you're in the clear, then yes."

"You'll have to earn your keep though," The third man said in a gruff voice.

"And you won't get  _anything_  the first few robberies, we still need to assess your skills and loyalty," Shezar added.

Tempest eyes blazed. If he hadn't been angry before, he was now. " _That_  is not the deal," he spat. " _This_ should be enough to prove my loyalty." He pulled an object out of his pocket and showed it to them.

Shezar laughed. "A little blue stone that you stole from a lonely old man?  _That's_  what you think proves your  _loyalty_? We're criminals, Tempest.  _Criminals._  I need hard proof of loyalty, not some young fool who doesn't even get his hands dirty. Yes, I know  _exactly_  how much that stone is worth, but I also now realize how much you're worth." He paused for a moment, choosing his words. Decided, he spat, "You're dirt. Tempest. Quartz is worth more than you. You're haughty, disrespectful, foolish. And you wanna know what? I think you might be crazy too. The deal's off Tempest. Find your own dang way."

He turned to leave. "Adder, Cobra. Let's leave this idiot and his pet."

Tempest grit his teeth in anger, eyes ablaze with madness and rage. Although he was full of wrath, he spoke calmly and said, "I  _will_  make you regret this. Threx, kill them."

The large cryptid, Threx, bunched its muscles to attack. Zak acted quickly.

He stayed hidden, but managed to catch the corner of the cryptid's eye. He whipped out the claw and felt the familiar surge of power run through him. Like lightning, the power surged forth through him, extending across to the cryptid.

Immediately after connecting with Threx's mind, Zak knew that something was very wrong. It took almost all his willpower to keep control of the cryptid. The creature was scared, no,  _terrified_. Scared, terrified, hurt, lost, alone. It was so lost, so very, very lost, hiding within its own mind. Zak felt it, felt these things as though they were his own feelings, and felt raw anger and hatred towards Tempest.

"What the- ?" Tempest looked at Threx, noticing that the beast kept flicking its ears and whipping its head side to side, its garnet eyes overlaid with a glowing orange. Shezar and his two partners had yanked out their weapons when they'd heard Tempest's order. Shezar had a small pistol and the latter two had knives.

Officer Kinnly reacted quickly, stepping from the shadows and pointing his own gun at Shezar. "Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air!"

Shezar and his men dropped their weapons, the former glaring at Tempest. "See, you, you  _scag_! This is all your fault!"

"My fault?!" Tempest practically shrieked, gripping the little whistle in his hands tightly. " _You_ mayn't get out of this, but  _I_ will." He brought the little whistle to his lips.

Zak came running out, eyes a-glow, with Fiskerton right behind. Tempest blew on the whistle, emitting a sound only Threx could hear. But he didn't know that Kur could be affected too.

Threx gave a terrified growl, shaking his head violently, miserably in pain. Zak dropped to his knees and covered his ears, unable to block out the accursed sound. The pain was unlike anything he'd ever felt, and it was intensified since Threx and Zak were connected. The whistle noise was attacking their nervous systems with sound (Unlike the flute of Gilgamesh, which attacked the soul).

Seeing his brother on the ground in pain, Fiskerton emitted a deep, angry growl and made a jump towards Tempest. Tempest dropped the whistle and flashed a knife at Fiskerton, who easily dodged it. The next few moments were naught but mere slashes aided by fury, and narrow dodges made by skill. Finally getting a clear head, Tempest made as if to stab, rather than slash, Fiskerton, and would have succeeded if he hadn't been knocked out from behind.

" _No one_ , messes with  _either_  of my sons."

Fiskerton directed a grateful noise to Doc, who'd arrived not a moment too soon. Doc nodded to the furry behemoth, then turned to Mark and said, "Thanks for the note."

The good officer lightly shrugged. "No problem, thanks for finding us."

Doc looked at the criminals facing the buissness end of Officer Kinnly's gun.

"Stay quiet and don't move. I doubt you're that involved in this, but I'm sure you  _are_  involved in quite a few things that could get you locked up." He then went over to see how his family was doing.

Drew was fussing over Zak, who was just shaking off the last affects of the whistle. He seemed overall okay, perhaps because it had only affected him for a few moments. Threx, on the other hand, was pawing his head and trembling, as though he could still feel the pain of the device. After it had finally stopped, its Garnet eyes landed on the unconscious heap that was Tempest. Giving forth an angry storm-growl, he made his way towards the man, unsheathing his bourbon colored claws, full of intent to tear him asunder in the most vile of ways.

"No!" Zak shouted, leaping up a little unsteadily. He used his powers to stop Threx's advancement, but lost his hold since he wasn't fully recovered. Threx turned towards Zak, and upon seeing him, flattened his ears and backed against the metal walls, hissing fearfully.

Zak went over towards the cryptid carefully, ignoring his mother hissing for him to 'get back here', and speaking quietly. "Sorry lit- er, big guy. Didn't mean to scare you. But you shouldn't kill that guy. Yes, he's bad and has done bad things, but he'll be locked up long and good for it, okay?"

The cryptid didn't move an inch, its garnet eyes huge and fearful. Drew noted the hurt look on Zak's face, so she put a comforting hand on Zak, drawing him away. "Zak, honey, I think the fact that you could influence him put him in shock. He's been under that man's control for so long that any sort of control probably terrifies him. Don't take it too personal, okay sweetie?" Zak nodded.

"Well, let's wrap this up and get home," The good officer suggested.

* * *

 

The next few weeks went by quite smoothly.

The Saturdays had needed to be present for the trial, so they took the rare opportunity to stay in a hotel. Tempest was tried and taken to jail quite fast. Shezar, Adder, and the third man called 'Cobra', were found guilty on minor charges and sentenced to a short time in prison.

By means of persuasion on Fiskerton's part, they were able to get Threx onto the airship and drop him off on a forested mountain that gets ample rainfall annually. The cryptid - who Zak had suggested be renamed Garnet, and was wholeheartedly supported by the rest - swiftly jumped out of the airship once the door had been open. Garnet had stopped a little ways away and gazed at the young boy, then turned around and bound away. Zak had recognized the long-time terror in its eyes, but also a glimmer of understanding. Understanding that the Saturday's had been there to help - and who Zak really is.

The Saturday's decided that before they take off they should thank Officer Mark Kinnly with a nice lunch at a little Wesville restaurant. A fitting little goodbye.

So there they sat in a little restaurant with the good officer, when Zak asked a question that had been bugging him since this all began.

"So what'd that Tempest guy steal anyway."

Officer Kinnly reached into his jacket and pulled out something. He set it on the table so that Zak and Fisk could see it.

It was a little bluestone, about the size of a cherry, cut and very pretty. Gem would probably be a better term than stone, since it wasn't smoothly round and it shone beautifully.

"It's called 'Benitoite'. I'm sure your dad can give you a little more information than me."

Doc readily launched into and explanation. Geology was a type of science, after all. "It's a rare little gem, if it's blue. The more common form is white, but it's not worth as much. Especially to private collectors. It's pretty much only found In California. It seemed to be Mr. Dunnel's prized possession; that's probably part of the reason it was stolen."

They all thought on that while sipping their beverages.

After a moment of silence, Mark asked, "So...where are you planning to go next?"

Doc and Drew shared a look, "We're not completely sure. Sometimes we just visit places, sometimes people call us in. Why?"

Mark shrugged and casually said, "Well, I was just wondering, mostly. Although... I do have a cousin in Mexico. His daughter's been spinning tales of little monsters causing havoc. There's been rumors around town too."

"Cryptids?" Zak suggested hopefully.

Mark grinned, "Chupacabras."

Zak looked at his parents pleadingly, "Can we go mom? Please?  _Pretty_  Please?"

Drew looked a little skeptical. "Well, I dunno...Doc?"

Doc nodded slowly, his scientific brain at work. "Well, I don't see why not. We haven't really been to Mexico in a while...And this could be a good opportunity." He looked at Officer Kinnly, "Thanks for everything Mark."

The good Officer shook his hand, "No problem, it's my job to help. Maybe I'll see you around sometime."

Zak and Fiskerton leapt up excitedly, racing for the airship, ignoring the strange looks people they passed gave them.

" _Mexico here we come, whoo-hoo_!"

" _Hrwhoo-hoo!_ "

* * *

 

_Jail a few miles out of Wesville, 10:18 at night_

She sat in front of a glass panel, in simple affair and with no mask, but sunglasses, and a white, corded phone to her ear.

"You did excellent work, Tempest. I was able to watch the boy enough to asses him, and no one knew your criminal character was an act."

Tempest grinned, not even a hint of insanity in his light blue eyes, "Oh Abbey, you  _know_  I'm a criminal," he said flirtatiously. " As if I wanted to be part of Shezar's group though. So when you gettin' me out?"

Abbey smiled coldly at him, "I'm not. Now if you'll excuse me I have an appointment with my boss soon. Need to tell him about the kid's powers. Ta!"

She left him there in shock. After a few seconds, he leapt up shouting, loud enough to be heard through the thick glass, "But we had a deal! A  _Deal_! You lying little-!"

As she made her way down the hall, Abbey Grey chuckled to herself. "Deal's off."

 


End file.
